Draco Malfoy et le fantôme de la Cabane Hurlante
by Thecrasy
Summary: Draco a encore perdu son pari contre Harry. Il se voit donc dans l’obligation de … Passer la nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Mais t’es malade Potter, tout le monde sait qu’elle est hantée ! En plus, il paraît que ces fantômes sont particulièrement vicieux…


Titre : Draco Malfoy et le fantôme de la Cabane Hurlante

**Titre ****: Draco Malfoy et le fantôme de la Cabane Hurlante.**

**Auteur**** : Thecrasy, c'est Moua ! **

**Paring**** : Harry/Draco… What else ?**

**Rating ****: M**

**Disclamer**** : Je suis blonde, oui, mais je ne m'appelle pas Joanne, malheureusement pour moi. Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent donc pas, la sublime JKR n'a même pas voulu me les prêter pour mon anniversaire…**

**Résumé :**** Draco a encore perdu son pari contre Harry. Il se voit donc dans l'obligation de … Passer la nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Mais t'es malade Potter, tout le monde sait qu'elle est hantée ! En plus, il paraît que ces fantômes sont particulièrement vicieux… PoV Draco et PoV Harry alternés.**

**NDA :**** Et voilà mon nouvel OS, fraîchement écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Attention, il y aura un Lemon, donc HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**PoV Draco.**

Je déteste Potter. Je le hais ! Je l'exècre ! M'obliger moi, Draco Malfoy, Prince de Poudlard, à passer la nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante ! Tout le monde sait qu'elle est hantée, et je n'aime pas les fantômes ! C'est normal, me direz-vous, il n'y a qu'à voir le Baron Sanglant pour comprendre… Depuis qu'il s'est installé à côté de moi après la cérémonie de Répartition en première année, il me fait peur… il était obligé, aussi, de me parler de la façon dont il est mort, et de pourquoi il est couvert de sang pendant que je suis en train de manger mes cuisses de poulet ? Aucun respect !

Tout ça à cause d'un stupide pari… C'est de sa faute aussi, à l'autre Balafré ! Il sait bien que je relève tous ses défis, c'est une question d'honneur. Je suis un Malfoy, après tout ! Et puis, quand votre fantasme actuel vous dit : « Celui qui attrape le vif en premier peut demander ce qu'il veut à l'autre »… Que voulez-vous, mes rêves m'ont procuré un nombre assez conséquent de demandes que je peux adresser à Potter-aux-yeux-d'Emeraude. J'ai de l'imagination moi…

Mais comme d'habitude, Harry-je-suis-trop-sexy-pour-mon-bien-Potter a chopé cette foutue balle avant moi ! Il ne pouvait pas me demander autre chose ? Il paraît que les fantômes de la Cabane Hurlante sont particulièrement vicieux… On parle d'un jeune homme il y a quelques années qui y allait une ou deux fois par mois. Et bien il était toujours recouvert de blessures à chaque fois qu'il en revenait ! Si c'est pas une preuve ça ! Heureusement, j'ai le droit d'emmener Blaise et Théo !

Alors nous voilà à Préaulard, devant cette fichue bicoque. Y a pas à dire, elle fait peur… Blaise arrache quelques planches à une fenêtre et nous sommes à l'intérieur. Ca paye pas de mine, c'est laid et tout cassé. Merlin, j'espère que c'est pas les fantômes pervers qui ont fait ça… Des pieds de chaise sont carrément rongés… Les pauvres victimes des fantômes ont-elles dû mordre dedans pendant que… Non, je n'ose même pas imaginer ! Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi le jeune homme revenait toujours blessé ! Le pauvre !

Et puis, c'est Saint Potter qui m'a envoyé là, il ne me ferait quand même pas faire des choses dangereuses …. C'est mon domaine, je lui ferais bien des choses dange… Bref, passons. Il ne me ferait donc pas faire des choses dangereuses. Quoique, depuis la mort du Lord, il n'est plus si saint que ça… Nombre garçons se vantent d'être passé entre ses draps. Et oui, le Golden Boy est gay ! Qui l'eut cru ! En un sens, ça m'arrange, je pourrai tenter quelque chose avec lui sans me faire rembarrer sous prétexte que je suis un mec…

Assez parlé de Potter, revenons en à moi, c'est bien plus intéressant ! Me voilà donc à l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante, avec Blaise et Théo, mes deux fidèles amis. Nous sommes les seuls Slythys de septième année. Tous les autres sont soit morts, soit à Azkaban. C'est triste quand même… Non, je ne suis pas insensible, je suis réaliste ! Seuls les plus forts survivent en temps de guerre, et c'est ce qui s'est passé : je suis toujours là, pour le plus grand bonheur de vos yeux !

Donc, nous avançons et montons à l'étage. Si c'est une maison, il y a bien des chambres, non ? Voire des lits. Ou un canapé. Tant que je n'ai pas à dormir par terre…

Nous décidons d'instaurer des tours de garde. Théo en premier, Moi, puis Blaise enfin.

Les escaliers craquent… Quelque chose monte ! Blaise, Théo et moi nous regardons, l'air inquiet.

- AAHHH !

Oui, ce cri pas très viril, c'est Moi ! Mais quelque chose vient de me palper les fesses ! Morgane, je suis la cible des fantômes pervers ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?

- Dray ? Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? me demande Théo.

- Que… Quelque chose vient de me mettre une main aux fesses ! Me faire ça à moi, Draco Malfoy !

Je me sens mieux. Blaise et Théo sont sympas, ils vont me soutenir, et… Ces deux idiots qui me servent d'amis se moquent de moi, se tenant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Je leur lance le regard noir made in Malfoy, et cela ne fait que redoubler leur hilarité !

- Vous verrez bien, dis-je, quand ce sera à vous que ce fantôme pervers s'en prendra !

- Mais, très cher, nous ne demandons que cela !

Tssss… Tous des obsédés !

- Très bien. Je vais me coucher.

Blaise me rejoint, pendant que Théo s'installe dans un fauteuil. A 1h00, il me réveille. Je décide de visiter la maison. Le sol est froid sous mes pieds nus, mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Alors que j'explore le rez-de-chaussée, je suis attiré par la vue que j'ai de l'une des fenêtres. Le clair de lune illumine Préaulard, faisant briller la neige d'une lueur bleutée. J'entends alors le plancher grincer derrière moi. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je me trouve plaqué contre un mur, une bouche invisible sur la mienne.

--HPDM--

**PoV Harry.**

Stupide ! Je suis stupide ! Pourquoi j'ai demandé à Malfoy d'aller dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Je ne pourrai pas aller le voir dormir. Oui, depuis quelques temps, j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller espionner les nuits de Malfoy. Du voyeurisme, dites-vous ? Peut-être, mais c'est tellement apaisant de regarder quelqu'un dormir tranquillement. Ca me change des cauchemars que la Grande Bataille m'a laissés. Même si ce n'est que la Fouine. Surtout, si c'est la Fouine. Quand il dort, son visage est détendu, on dirait un ange. Je peux alors me dire qu'il n'est peut-être pas que ce connard peroxydé et arrogant, et que j'ai peut-être une chance avec lui. Oui, moi, Celui-qui-a-Survécu-puis-Vaincu est tombé sous le charme de Draco Malfoy, Mangemort-espion-pour-l'Ordre.

En plus, je ne pourrai pas les suivre (apparemment, il y va avec Blaise et Théo. Je les aime bien ces deux là, ils sont mignons ensemble). Ron m'a emprunté ma cape d'invisibilité. C'est les cours de potion qui m'a donné la solution. Pour une fois qu'ils servent à quelque chose d'autre que m'ajouter des retenues… On a étudié… La potion d'invisibilité ! Et je l'ai réussie ! J'en ai donc discrètement subtilisé assez pour pouvoir rejoindre Dra… Malfoy à la Cabane Hurlante et le regarder.

Lorsque je vois sur la Carte qu'ils ont disparu de Poudlard, je bois la potion et vais dans le parc, vers le Saule Cogneur. Là, je fais léviter une branche jusqu'à ce qu'elle appuie sur la racine qui bloque le Saule. Je me glisse alors dans le passage secret. Arrivé dans la Cabane Hurlante, j'entends des voix à l'étage, alors je vais dans cette direction. Malgré toutes mes précautions, les marches craquent. Les murmures s'intensifient. Et là… Je le vois. Il se tient devant une fenêtre, et quelques rayons de lune filtrant à travers celle-ci font briller ses cheveux de reflets ivoire et illuminent son regard. Je m'approche de lui et…

- AAHHH !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, je lui ai touché les fesses. Elles sont parfaites ! Fermes, musclées, rebondies mais pas trop… J'en bave, je les croquerais bien !

Pendant que mon petit blond se dispute avec ses amis, je cherche un coin stratégique où me mettre pour la nuit. Blaise et Draco se couchent tandis que Théo s'installe pour son tour de garde.

Il est magnifique… Draco, hein, pas Théo ! Même si il est pas mal lui non plus, je préfère largement les blonds.

Je pourrais passer des heures à le contempler. Après ce qui me semble seulement quelques minutes, Théo revient et pend la place de Draco. A peine celui-ci est-il sorti de la pièce que les deux bruns se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Oups là, pas bon pour mes hormones ! Bon, mon blondinet, où est-il ? En bas ? Let's go !

Oh Merlin ! Il faudrait l'interdire de se tenir devant les fenêtres quand il fait nuit, parce que là, avec mes hormones déjà surchauffées par le spectacle que les deux restés en haut m'ont offert (bien malgré eux, je le sais bien, ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là quand ils ont commencé à… Bref, vous voyez ce que je veux dire !) … Là, je ne peux plus tenir ! Je le plaque contre le mur le plus proche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Est-il possible d'être déjà dépendant ? Je me recule et voit son expression de stupeur.

Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se fait embrasser par quelque chose d'invisible. J'espère qu'il va pas prendre peur et s'enfuir en courant !

Mais… C'est quoi cette lueur perverse dans ses yeux ? Et ce… Il veut se faire violer ou quoi ? Si c'est ce qu'il veut, je suis volontaire ! Cet allumeur est en train de se passer la langue sur les lèvres, avec un gémissement des plus suggestifs…

Je replonge sur ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure, et demande le passage, qu'il m'accorde. Lorsque ma langue touche la sienne, des papillons s'envolent dans mon ventre. C'est tout simplement parfait ! J'adore le goût qu'il a, je ne saurais vous le décrire, c'est un mélange de sucré et d'un petit quelque chose, qui fait que c'est lui, tout simplement.

Ma main, auparavant sagement posée sur le mur près de sa tête, prend quelques libertés et migre sur son torse, passant sous sa chemise. Sa peau est d'une douceur… Je fonds !

Je commence à déboutonner cette chemise de trop, et la jette derrière moi. Je peux alors reprendre l'exploration de son torse, avec les lèvres cette fois-ci. Pas une parcelle de peau que je ne lèche, suçote, mordille. Je suis la ligne de poils blonds descendant dans son caleçon. Sa ceinture est vite défaite, de même que sa fermeture éclair est rapidement descendue. Avec mes deux pouces, que je passe sous ses vêtements, j'enlève les dernières barrières qu'il reste entre sa peau et moi.

Il est délicieusement tendu, et tout cela grâce à moi… D'humeur taquine, je souffle doucement sur cet endroit si sensible.

- Mmhmm… Har… ry…

--HPDM--

**PoV Draco.**

C'est… étrange. Se faire embrasser par quelqu'un que je ne vois pas. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé, et pourtant, il m'en est arrivé de belles. Je suis l'héritier Malfoy, tous, garçons et filles confondus, feraient n'importe quoi pour attirer mon attention. Une serpentarde avait même défilé un jour dans la salle commune, poitrine dénudée, où il y avait inscrit : « Draco, je t'aime, épouse moi ! ». Bizarrement, on ne l'a plus jamais revue…

Mais se faire embrasser par quelqu'un que l'on ne voit pas…. En même temps, si je ne le vois pas, je peux imaginer qui je veux à la place… Tant pis, il (je parle du fantôme, je n'ai aucune idée de son sexe, et je m'en fiche) n'avais qu'à se montrer. Et j'ai une très bonne imagination, je l'ai déjà dit. Devant moi se dessine une chevelure noire en bataille, de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude brillants d'anticipation, cachés par de petites lunettes rondes. Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres. J'en mangerais. Je me représente alors Harry, nu, sur un plateau d'argent, recouvert de chocolat et de chantilly, n'attendant plus que je le déguste…. Je gémis.

La bouche fantôme refond sur la mienne, et me demande l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, autorisation que je ne vais sûrement pas lui refuser !

Je lui offre ma langue, et elle me donne la sienne. Le baiser est magique. A bout de souffle, je finis pourtant par rompre ce moment enchanteur.

Ses mains passent sous ma chemise et commencent à me caresser. Ma respiration s'accélère. Le rythme aussi. Sans que je ne comprenne comment, ma chemise s'envole loin de moi et… Merlin tout puissant ! Est-il possible de tomber amoureux d'une bouche ? Parce que celle qui s'active sur mes tétons fait des miracles ! Je la sens descendre de plus en plus bas, tout doucement. Ma ceinture est finalement dégrafée, mon jeans et mon caleçon envolés. Morgane, je suis sûr que c'est un ancien Serpentard, ya pas moyen pour être aussi sadique ! Il souffle tout doucement sur le bout de mon excitation.

- Mmhmm… Har… ry…

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai gémis son nom. Le fantôme semble redoubler d'ardeur, il me prend soudainement entièrement en bouche et refait ce truc magique qu'il avait déjà fait sur mon torse. L'une de ses mains caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses tandis que l'autre remonte titiller mes tétons. Je ne suis plus que cris et gémissements. Au bout de quelques minutes de cette délicieuse torture, je finis par me libérer en criant son nom.

- HARRY !

Et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je le vois devant moi. Harry. Harry ? Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, et il m'observe étrangement. Il n'a pas compris qu'il était redevenu visible ? Pour le plaisir de mes yeux d'ailleurs, il est plus beau encore que ce que j'avais imaginé. Il est là, devant moi, le souffle court, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges d'excitation… Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, ça, je l'ai très bien compris. Mais pourquoi il était invisible. Je descends le regard et vois qu'il n'est pas soulagé, lui. Je hausse un sourcil.

--HPDM—

**PoV Harry.**

Draco a l'air de me regarder étrangement. Il me déshabille même du regard. Il peut déshabiller du regard quelqu'un qu'il ne voit pas, lui ? Il est fort ! Il hausse un sourcil.

- Harry, tu es redevenu visible.

Je me sens devenir tout rouge.

- Pour… Quoi ?

- Je suppose que tu as utilisé la potion d'invisibilité que Snape nous a fait concocter ce matin ? Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais l'art des potions, ce n'est vraiment pas ton truc… Pour qu'elle soit pleinement efficace, la potion d'invisibilité doit reposer deux jours complets. Avant cela, tu redeviens visible avec la première émotion un peu forte.

- Et mer…

Il commence à rire doucement. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Mais quelque chose me préoccupe quand même un peu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas en colère ? Après tout, on est ennemis.

- Et, commence-je. Tu ne va pas me tuer, me maudire ou une quelconque truc dans le genre pour avoir osé poser les mains sur toi ?

- Tu as posé plus que les mains sur moi, petit lion. Mais non, je ne vais rien te faire de mal, tu es trop doué pour cela. Tu l'es presque autant que moi, c'est te dire ! Mais, je peux voir que toi, tu n'es pas encore soulagé ?

Je re-rougis. Et avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, je me retrouve à mon tour plaqué contre le mur, la bouche de Draco dévorant mon cou.

--HPDM—

**PoV Draco**

Il est encore meilleur que dans mes fantasmes. Sa peau a un goût de caramel, c'est vraiment délicieux. Je dévore son cou et lui enlève son T-shirt, ne décollant mes lèvres de sa peau que le temps de lui enlever complètement ce vêtement gênant. Je me fais de plus en plus impatient. D'un sort, il se retrouve aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. A la vue de son corps parfait, sculpté avec grâce, je me sens durcir à nouveau. Je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce en m'attardant longuement sur son torse, prenant soin de donner parfois quelques coups de bassin plus qu'explicites qui le font gémir sourdement. Je suçote et mordille ses tétons tour à tour, mes mains descendant se poser au creux de ses reins pour le rapprocher un peu plus encore.

Doucement, je descends et jusqu'à me retrouver devant son érection, plus que satisfaisante ! Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il ne m'a pas quitté du regard. Je donne alors un petit coup de langue sur le bout de son excitation, et il pousse un petit cri étranglé. Prenant tout mon temps, je le lèche sur tout le long de sa verge, soufflant et mordillant.

- Draco… Drake, je t'en prie…

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Harry ?

- S'il te plait… Prend la entièrement…

Comment résister à pareille supplique ? Impossible. J'accède donc à sa requête. Merlin ! Le sentir au fond de ma gorge est une sensation inoubliable… Je présente mes doigts devant sa bouche, qu'il s'empresse de happer et de reproduire ce que je lui fais plus bas.

Je redescends ma main et introduis doucement un doigt dans son intimité. Je le sens se crisper, alors j'accélère le rythme sur sa verge. Lorsque je le sens à nouveau détendu, j'introduis un second doigt. Il gémis à nouveau, de douleur. J'attends patiemment que celle-ci soit passée, avant d'introduire un troisième et dernier doigt. Je fais quelques mouvements pour détendre son anneau de chair et, estimant que je l'ai assez préparé, je me relève. Il pousse un petit cri de frustration. Pour me faire pardonner, je l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou.

- Draco… Prends moi !

Alors, je m'enfonce dans son intimité. Merlin, il est si serré, si étroit… je m'immobilise et attends que la douleur passe. Je lui caresse le torse, dépose des baisers papillon tout le long de sa mâchoire afin que le plaisir remplace la douleur. Au bout d'un petit moment, il donne un premier coup de bassin. Je commence alors un long va-et-vient. Ses jambes se sont croisées dans mon dos, ses mains jouent avec mes cheveux sur ma nuque. Je replonge la tête dans son cou, et l'une de mes mains descend sur sa virilité, que je caresse en rythme avec mes coups de bassin.

Le plaisir se fait de plus en plus fort. Soudain, il bascule la tête en arrière, et se répand entre nos deux corps en criant mon nom. Sentir ses muscles se crisper autour de moi m'achève, et je me libère en lui, son nom sur les lèvres.

--HPDM—

**PoV général.**

- Tu sais, dit Draco, je croyais que tu étais un fantôme.

Harry rit.

- C'est vrai, se défendit-il. J'avais une trouille bleue d'eux, depuis que certains m'ont agressé, en troisième année, près d'ici. Tu m'as réconcilié avec aux.

- Tant que tu ne sympathises pas trop avec le Baron Sanglant…

- Beurkkk ! Quelle horreur, je te préfère largement ! Mais j'ai quand même une question. Pourquoi tu es venu ici, invisible ? Tu avais l'intention de me mettre dans ton lit ?

- Pas du tout ! Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, j'ai pris l'habitude de venir te voir pendant la nuit. J'adore te regarder dormir, c'est devenu peu à peu une drogue pour moi.

- Mais… Ma chambre de préfet-en-chef a un mot de passe, comment tu as fait pour l'avoir ?

- Eh bien, Draco, le portrait qui garde ta chambre est un serpent et… Tu te souviens que je parle Fourchelang ?

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi est ce que tu es venu me voir dormir, en premier lieu ?

- Tu es tellement paisible dans ton sommeil, tu as le visage d'un ange… Alors quand tu dors, je peux m'imaginer que tu ne me déteste pas, et que tu pourrais me laisser une chance d'être avec toi…

- Je crois que cette nuit ne m'a pas suffit. Tu es trop doué pour que je te laisse partir comme ça… Ma chambre te sera toujours ouverte…

Et ils se regardèrent, se perdant l'un dans les yeux de l'autre, avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent pour un dernier baiser.

**FIN**

**Voilà donc mon nouveau bébé. C'était mon premier lemon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Bizz à tous et bonne journée !**


End file.
